Imperial Dragon
by wulfenheim
Summary: What if it was Issei who got sent to the Elemental Nations? What if his memories were wiped, except for his name and his knowledge on how to use the Boosted Gear? What sort of chaos would he bring to the elemental nations?


IMPERIAL DRAGON:

Introduction : Arrival of the Dragon

"Now focus the chakra unto your feet..." It was another training day with Jiraiya for Yahiko, Nagato and Konan. Today was chakra control training, which means water walking and tree climbing. "...You must gather only the right amount of chakra to your feet. To large and you'll blow yourself away, too little and you wont even stick to the tree"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei" Yahiko, Nagato and Konan all said in unison and continued with the excercise. Meanwhile, Jiraiya sat on a fallen log just a few meters away from the trio. He allowed himself to relax and sit back, until there was a sudden disruption in the natural flow of energy. Only a Sage of his level could possibly detect this, so he was the only one who noticed it. He abruptly stood up and looked at the direction where the disruption seemed to be at its greatest level.

'I wonder what's going on' Jiraiya thought as he began walking towards the source of the disruption. "Kids just stay here. I have to check on something" With that, Jiraiya jumped off.

"Probably to spy on some bathing girls again" Yahiko said, making Nagato and Konan laugh. "C'mon, let's continue the excercise"

WITH JIRAIYA:

Jiraiya had arrived just in time to see one of the most terrifying things he would ever see in his lifetime. The sky itself was splitting apart, and red energy would pulsate every few seconds. He looked around him and saw many farmers or just random villagers were looking at the sky, they absolutely terrified with what they saw. Bolts of red lightning began flashing through the sky, one of those lightnings hit the ground and created an explosion that was so massive that Jiraiya had to shield his eyes from the blinding explosion, even if it was hundreds of meters away from him.

"What the hell's going on?" Jiraiya sked the nearest farmer, which happened to be also terrified of what's going on.

"IT'S THE GODS! THEY'VE COME TO PUNISH US FOR OUR SINS!" He yelled, and Jiraiya face palmed.

'Da hell?' Was the thought that entered his head. He just stared intently at whatever was going on with the sky and tried to check for any chakra siganture, but much to his dismay, there was nothing. Not even a small glimmer of chakra was causing such an event.

The lightning strikes became more numerous. Much of the earth was torn asunder by just one lightning. That was when Jiraiya noticed that all the red energy seemed to be converging in the middle, where the rip was most visible.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jiraiya said to no one in particular as he continued to observe the slowly forming whirlpool of energy. Without any form of warning, a massive pillar of red light suddenly shot down from the sky, sending a massive torrent of shockwave to all directions. The surrounding trees were torn to shreds, the ground was ripped apart, causing an earthquake. Jiraiya had noticed it, but ignored his three students who were a few feet behind him. They awestruck by what they were seeing. Nagato in particular, due to his Rinnegan, was able to see something was trying to push through the rip in the sky.

"Something's trying to break out of the rip" He said casually as he walked towards Jiraiya. "jiraiya-sensei, there's something massive at the other side of the rip"

"Can you see it?" Jiraiya asked, not averting his gaze from the massive pillar of light.

"Yes...it's travelling down that pillar" Nagato said, pointing towards the base of the pillar, and just like it never happened, the energies, the rip and the pillar of light dispersed.

"There's someone down there!" Konan yelled as she pointed to an unconscious boy who was in the middle of a crater. Jiraiya wasted no time and shunshined towards the unconscious person. What Jiraiya was rather unexpected. A boy, probably around 15 years old. He had spiky brown hair, pale skin and his entire left arm was covered in some sort of red armour with a green jewel on his hand. His upper clothing was ripped, though most of his pants remained intact and the boy was suffering from massive chakra depletion, the likes of which could normally kill a man. Jiraiya hoisted him up and shunshined to his students.

"He needs medical attention" He said, placing the boy on the ground and allowing Konan to tend to him.

"He's suffering from massive chakra depletion and...what with his left arm?" Konan asked, curious. Nagato himself was also very curious as he could sense a very powerful power that somehow came from the unconscious teen's left arm.

"There's something very powerful thats sleeping in his left arm" Nagato said, focusing his Rinnegan in an attempt to see more, but failed to see anything. "I have no words to describe except, it's massive"

"We should take him to our shelter" Jiraiya said, hoisting the boy on his shoulders. "Let's go"

DUN DUN DUN!

ANYWAY: What do you think? Does it have potential? Is it gonna be awesome!? How much chaos is Issei gonna bring to the Elemental Nations!? Just write in the reviews on what you think...:) Ciao


End file.
